Naruto story
by WhiteFang112
Summary: naruto story


Chapter 1

"Owwwww! Jeez Granny what was that for" Naruto moans as Tsunade had just flung a book straight into Naruto's head causing a large red welt to appear there. Naruto is wearing his normal orange pants and black jacket with blonde hair spiked up as usual. "For complaining about the mission I'm assigning to you, and if you had let me finish you probably wouldn't have been complaining about it" She says with a smirk. "That still doesn't mean you should throw… wait why would I not complain?" Naruto questions his curiosity obviously peeked. "Well first of all it's not a lame D-Rank Mission as you would call it, this is an S-Rank Mission your first in a while and also the Team you'll be going with." Tsuande adds but realizes he was already on board by the time she said S-Rank. "Wow an S-Rank Mission Sweet, so who am I going with anyway." He says. At that exact second there's a knock on the door. "Come in" Tsunade shouts, as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata enter the room. Sakura is in her usual pink shirt and black skirt with her pink hair cut short, Ino has her signature blonde half part of it covering her face and is wearing a purple shirt and black shorts, and then there's Hinata she has long jet black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders and is wearing blue pants that cover just below her knees and a white and blue jacket that's a little puffy. "Hello my Lady you wanted to see us" Sakura speaks as the three girls line up next to Naruto who is grinning like an absolute idiot at the idea of going on a mission with three beautiful girls. "Yes you three will be going on an important mission to the land of water with Naruto here" Tsunade says as she points towards him "Really a mission with Naruto" Hinata says at barely a whisper in an excited tone. "Cool so what's the mission" Ino asks, it seems to Hinata that no one heard her which she is fine with but naruto standing right next to her had heard and also remembered how only 4 days ago she had confessed her love for him when Pain had attacked." He had been so busy lately helping rebuild the village he hadn't really thought about it or talked to her yet. "You four along with your leader will make a strategic move on the hide out of Taka the group Sasuke is the leader of." Once Sasuke's name is mentioned Naruto is completely focused on Tsunade who continues her speech. "You will capture and bring as many of the group back here for questioning and maybe try and save Sasuke but let me make myself clear, do not hold back, if you have to kill them you do it understood" Yes they all reply to her in a quick manner. "So wait who's our leader for the mission" Sakura asks "oh you'll see, he will be at the gate in an hour so go pack and meet at the gates to the village then. "Right" they all shout and proceed to head to their homes to prepare. As Naruto makes his way to his apartment he thinks about confronting Hinata about her saying she loved him, "I wonder if she meant it and if I should confront her about it" he thinks to himself. Once he arrives he grabs his backpack and fills it with kunai and shuriken and scrolls for the mission. He just cleaned his apartment so for once it wasn't in complete shambles. Naruto then looks over at his desk and sees the picture of Sakura, Kekashi, Sasuke, and him from when they were kids. "Wow we sure had our fights back then Sasuke but I never though I'd have to face you as an enemy" he says to himself as he reminisces about all the brawls him and Sasuke had gotten into over the years as kids. He then grabs the picture and sticks it in his bag and leaves to head for the gates. Hinata arrives at her house and sees Neji sparring with Hanabi when she walks through the courtyard to the Hyuga manner. Hello Neji, hey Hanabi she calls to them as she strolls by, which they both reply hello back. As she reaches her room and starts to pack for the mission she can't stop thinking about how excited she is, to be going on a mission with Naruto, but then she starts to realize she still hasn't really talked to him since the Pain attack incident. "I hope we can talk on the mission and maybe he will like me back and we can be together" she thinks a small blush on her face. "I can't wait to see him again" she thinks to herself bounding out the door. At about 4 pm they all arrive at the gates of the village, all except their leader who they still didn't have a clue to who it was. "Man where's our squad leader I want to get going already" Naruto says. "He's probably on his way right now Naruto just be patient" Sakura replies hoping he won't notice the hint of sadness in her voice because she is thinking about how they might have to fight Sasuke which Naruto being the idiot he is doesn't. "Hey Gang am I late" someone says from above them, the whole group looks up to see the one and only Kekashi sensei above them hanging from the gate upside down. "If you're our leader then yeah you're late Kekashi Sensei what the heck have you been doing" Naruto screams at him as he promptly jumps down from the gate next to them. " Yes I'm your leader and sorry, I was helping an old woman" he replies knowing full well it was a flat out lie. "Yeah Yeah whatever just the usual excuse can we just get going already" naruto says with a bored tone. "Yes naruto we can, is everybody ready?" " Yes" everybody replies. So they set off for the land of water leaping from tree branch to tree branch. As they're moving naruto looks over at Hinata, "Wow I never noticed how beautiful she really is until now how did I never see this" he thinks to himself. "Oh gosh why is naruto staring at me is he upset or something" Hinata thinks as she starts to blush, "Naruto is something wrong?" Hinata asks in a concerned and timid manner. "What oh no everything's fine I'm just making sure no one attacks from behind" he bluffs realizing he'd been staring at hinata for 2 or 3 minutes. "Oh, okay naruto" Hinata replies quietly. As the sun begins to set Kekashi comes to a halt "Alright squad were gonna stop here for the night and set up camp" Kekashi says leading them into a grassy opening in the middle of the woods with a river flowing slowly a few feet away. "Ok Naruto you go gather wood for the fire, Sakura and Ino set up the Tents and Hinata you fill the canteens." Alright they all reply and within fifteen minutes 5 tents are setup, a fire is blazing in a makeshift fire pit and they're all sitting on logs lying around the fire eating the dinner hinata had made. "Wow Hinata these are really good" Naruto says in a muffled tone through his mouth filled with food. "Yeah hinata you should have been a chef" Ino adds. "Its nothing really" Hinata says shyly. They all look over towards Sakura to see her with a huge jealous look on her face. Whenever Sakura tried to cook it was inedible and disgusting. "Well I'm going to bed the four of you feel free to stay up but remember were moving out early in the morning so get some sleep." Kekashi says to the group letting out a long yawn. "Ok Kekashi sensei, goodnight". "Like Kekashi would ever be able to get up early he's always late" Sakura jokes. "Yeah you're totally right" naruto replies chuckling. As the four sit around the fire naruto catches a glimpse of Hinata's face. "Wow how the heck did I never notice how beautiful she is" he thinks to himself again as the light of the fire dances across her face in an exuberant show of beauty, lighting up her lavender eyes in such a way it almost looks like the flames are actually in her eyes but not in an angry way, in a soft gentle way. "Hinata can I talk to you" naruto asks in an embarrassed tone. "S-Sure N-Naruto what is it" she stutters with a blush creeping on to her face. Ino and Sakura both lean in closer to Hinata and Naruto trying to hear their conversation. " Naruto notices "Not here in private follow me" he grabs her by the hand and pulls her towards the river. "Aw I really wanted to know what they were gonna talk about" Ino squeals in a disappointed voice. "It's fine we should probably go to bed anyway" sakura replies, "Yeah I guess you're right." They both then head off to bed. "Oh gosh naruto is holding my hand" hinata thinks resisting the urge to faint as he drags her to a spot on the riverbank before stopping and sitting on the shore. She's so close to him and it makes her feel really jittery so she starts twiddling her fingers together. "So hinata I wanted tell you something important" Naruto says a palpable tension in the air. "Umm what is it Naruto you can tell me anything" she replies watching the light from the moon reflect off of his deep blue eyes. "Its about that time when Pain attacked and you said… well you know" he says a blush forming on his cheeks trying to hide it. "What did I say" she asks her face turning a whole new shade of red almost as dark as a tomato. "Wow she's really going to make me say it isn't she" Naruto thinks "Umm you know you said you Love me" he croaks out hoarsely in a quick and shaky voice. Hinata's face has the most embarrassed look on it "S-so what are you saying Naruto" she quietly stutters "oh god if he says he hates me or doesn't find me attractive I don't know what I'll do, he's probably going to say he still has a crush on sakura and just wants to be friends." She thinks to herself. "Well I uh I just wanted to let you know that I uh I really care about you a lot and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you because I L-L-Love you too" the word taking a couple tries to form before finally coming out. "yeah naruto I understand its alrig…." She says halting her sentence, "Wait did he just say he loves me too" she thinks. "So what do you think" he says to her but it's no use she faints and falls into the river. "Oh my God Hinata" he shouts, he jumps into the river, grabs her limp body, carries her out, and lays her on the grass where they'd been sitting before. "Hinata, Hinata are you okay" he questions shaking her a little, she doesn't respond at first, but he can hear her breathing so he relaxes a little. He then realizes their clothes are soaked, so he takes his jacket and shirt off and hangs them on a tree to dry. He then gently takes Hinata's jacket off and hangs it up with his, he then carries her back to the fire and lays her down on the log next to it so she can keep warm. He sits down next to her and stares into the fire "what's up with me I cant stop thinking about how beautiful and amazing she is with her cute blush and long beautiful hair and her lavender eyes, they're so great like never ending pools of shimmering silver that I just get lost in every time I look at them, wow when did I get so corny" he wonders looking at Hinata's gorgeous body with the vivid light glowing on it making her look even more stunning than she already does. "I wonder what she'll say when she wakes up, maybe she won't remember and I can just forget I ever said anything and at least preserve our friendship" he thinks to himself hoping for the best. Hinata slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head to look around. "Oh so were back at the fire" she figures out as she looks around and notices Naruto is next to her, and he isn't wearing a shirt, which causes her to blush again. "Naruto" she says in a quiet whisper. "Oh Hinata your awake thank goodness, are you ok?" he asks with genuine concern in his voice. "I'm f-fine but what h-happened" she asks shakily. "You fainted and fell in the river and I pulled you out" he replies. "Oh thanks Naruto, I'm sorry" she responds timidly, feeling bad she had made him get his clothes wet. "It was no problem Hinata, I couldn't just let you drown I care way too much about you" he says, he quickly realizes what he'd said and both of them shift there gaze embarrassed at the comment. "Ummm Naruto" Hinata says, "Yeah Hinata" Naruto replies staring into the fire. "Do you really Love Me?" she asks with a tinge of angst in her voice. "Oh um yeah I really do and its ok if you don't love me back, I know I don't deserve a girl…." Naruto's statement is cut short. Hinata tackles him to the ground with a hug and smashes her lips into his. When there lips meet it sends a warm sensation through their entire bodies that is a pure feeling of ecstasy to them. At that moment nothing else matters to either of them the world could have exploded around them and they would be content just the way they were. Hinata is overcome with joy as she kisses her childhood crush from the past six years and Naruto can't believe a girl as beautiful and sexy as Hinata is into him. "Oh my god I'm kissing Naruto this is a dream come true" Hinata thinks as she continues to passionately embrace Naruto. Hinata felt as though Naruto was giving her soul back to her with the kiss. They finally pull their lips apart gasping for air; Hinata buries her face into his neck. Hinata is breathing heavily and Naruto can feel her hot breath on his neck and her soft hair brushing against his cheek. "Hinata does this mean you want to be my girlfriend" Naruto asks a foxish grin on his face. "Yes, yes of course I want to be your Girlfriend, I Love you Naruto" she replies ecstatically giving him a long lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you too Hinata" Naruto replies after pulling apart from the kiss, he buries his face in her hair. All of a sudden they hear Kekashi Sensei stir a little in his tent. "It's pretty late we should probably go to bed" naruto says getting up and then helping her up and heading towards his tent. "Wait um Naruto" Hinata quickly utters "Yeah Hinata what is it?" he replies turning back towards her. "Would you maybe uhhh want to sleep with me?" wow that sounded dirty she thinks to herself "I mean just in my Tent with me" she quickly adds afterwards. "Uh yeah Sure" Naruto says giving her a warm smile before crawling into her tent and lying down next to her. At first they both awkwardly try to find a way to sleep next to each other but eventually Hinata pulls herself next to Naruto facing him, with her face cuddled into his chest and his arms snugly wrapped around her. In all his life Naruto had never felt something that had felt just so right as this and the same went for Hinata. "Goodnight Hinata" "Goodnight Naruto" she replies and they both drift off to sleep smiles on their faces.

Chapter Two

The sun slowly rises over the campsite shining into Sakura and Ino's tents. Sakura slowly rises from her sleeping bag. "Ino you up" she whispers to the tent next to hers. "Yeah I'm up" Ino replies walking over to sakura's tent. "And Kekashi Sensei is still asleep" she says in a groggy voice. "What about Naruto and Hinata" Sakura asks rubbing her eyes trying to clear her vision. "I don't know I haven't checked their tents yet" she replies offering her hand to Sakura to help her up and out of her tent. Sakura takes her hand and they both walk over to Naruto's tent and Sakura quickly pulls the sheet open to see it's empty. "Huh Naruto isn't here he probably went to go to the bathroom or something Ino says looking around trying to spot him somewhere. "Morning Squad" Kekashi says walking up behind them dressed in his gear. "Morning Kekashi" they both reply in unison not knowing how he is already fully dressed and ready to go, but in their heads take back the jokes they'd made the night before. "So you guys ready to get moving" he says pulling out the next book in his favorite series makeout tactics to read. "Yeah we are but Naruto is out doing something we think and we still have to wake up Hinata" Sakura responds trying to buy herself some time before she would have to start moving again. "Alright well one of you wake up Hinata and I'll go look for Naruto" Kekashi replies walking off in the woods in search of Naruto. "I'll wake Hinata up" Ino says walking over to Hinata's tent. "Oh my gosh" Ino squeals as she pulls the flap to the tent back to see a shirtless Naruto sleeping with Hinata in his arms, and a smile on Hinata's face that is cuddled into his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong" Sakura asks a little worried hinata might be missing too. "It's Hinata she's sleeping with Naruto," Ino replies with giddiness in her voice. "What!" Sakura yelps rushing over to peek inside the tent. "Awwww that's so cute" Sakura squeals a little too loudly waking Hinata. "Wh-Whats going on" Hinata says in a daze rubbing her eyes and looking up first to see Sakura and Ino staring down at her with clever grins, then looking to the right and noticing Naruto lying shirtless right next to her. "Ummmmm it's not what it looks like" she starts mumbling her face turning a dark shade of red. "Hinata its fine just come out here and tell us all the details" Ino says pulling Hinata out of the tent and out of Naruto arms causing him to stir a little but then fall back to sleep. They all take a seat outside the tent by the now burned out fire pit with just charred embers in it. "So Hinata what happened last night" Ino says excitedly. "Yeah we want to hear everything" Sakura chimes in. "Ummm well when we left you guys to talk he told me he loved me" Hinata replies her blush getting deeper. "What did you say when he told you?" Ino asks with a hint of impatience. "I fainted and then I woke up by the fire with Naruto next to me and I asked him if he really loved me and he said yes and we…" Hinata answers, trailing off at the end. "And you guys what?" Sakura asks with curiosity. "we kissed" she replies at a really quiet whisper almost like a squeak so it was barely even audible. "you what" Ino asks trying to get her to speak up. "We kissed" she mumbles only a little bit louder. "Hinata speak up" Ino tells her impatiently. "WE KISSED!" Hinata almost shouts back at her. "Awwww good for you Hinata, was he good?" Sakura questions, which causes Hinata to blush even more. "Yeah he was really good" she says remembering the passion and intensity of their kiss. While they continue talking Naruto slowly opens his eyes and yawns. "Good morning Hinata" Naruto murmurs before he looks to his left and notices Hinata isn't there, "was it all dream" he thinks to himself as he gets up and walks out of the tent. As he exits the tent the sun blinds him for a moment until his vision clears to reveal the three girls all sitting around the burned out fire. The three girls turn to look at him when he comes out, Hinata blushing at him since he's still not wearing a shirt. "Morning" Naruto says as he tries to gauge whether or not what happened last night was a dream or real. "Good Morning Naruto" Hinata replies as she goes up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So it wasn't a dream awesome" Naruto says to himself giving Hinata a big hug before walking her back over to the fire pit to sit with Sakura and Ino. "So you two are a couple now" Ino says with a smirk on her face. "Yup Hinata's the greatest and were together now, believe it" Naruto says giving his famous grin and a thumbs up. "Wow Naruto really loves me this is amazing" Hinata thinks to herself, her head resting on his shoulder. Naruto realizes that he is still not wearing a shirt, "Hey let me go get our jackets" naruto says to Hinata letting go of her and running of in to the woods to get their clothes. "Wow Hinata, good for you I wish I had a boyfriend." Ino says thinking about which guys she would want to date back at the village. "Yeah Hinata, Naruto's a great guy and you deserve him" Sakura adds happily. Naruto comes back with a black under shirt on with his black and orange jacket zipped up halfway. "Here you go Hinata" he says putting her jacket on her. "Thanks Naruto" Hinata replies as she zips her jacket up and blushes when Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and places his head on her shoulder. "You guys ready to go" Kekashi says hanging from a tree branch "I see Naruto was here the whole time" he says having watched the whole conversation the group had just had. "Sorry Kekashi Sensei we forgot you left to find Naruto, but we're ready now" Sakura replies a little embarrassed they had just forgotten about Kekashi. "Alright then lets move out" Kekashi orders and the group starts jumping across tree branches. Kekashi lead in the front followed by Sakura and Ino and behind them was Naruto and Hinata taking up the rear. As they move Naruto can't help but stare at Hinata. Everything about her in that moment was beautiful the way the radiant sun shone on her face, the way the wind blew her hair back in a wavelike motion and her eyes were the best. Her eyes were the beautiful Lavender gray color of her family the Hyuuga clan that made her look like an angel. Hinata realizes he is staring and blushes. "N-Naruto why are you staring at me" she stutters "Oh I, well, its nothing" he replies fumbling with what to say. "No come on tell me" she says really curious what it had been. "Well I um was staring because you have really beautiful eyes." He says trying not to look embarrassed. Hinata just blushes even more "th-thank you naruto do you really think so, no ones ever told me that before" she replies happiness filling her soul. "Of course, I really do, believe it" naruto says giving her a thumb's up, and a huge grin. She just smiles back at him "wow Naruto always has so much positivity and he always cheers me up" she thinks. "alright stop" Kekashi yells stopping on a tree branch a few feet ahead of them. They all line up next to Kekashi Sensei and look ahead to see a small village in the land of Water. "This is the general area where Sasuke and his group Taka are believed to be based so we will stay in the village and search the surrounding areas during the day got it" kekashi says surveying the area assessing the best places for secret hideouts. "Yeah" the group replies "so where do we start?" Naruto asks obviously raring to go to find Sasuke. "We will start by splitting up and asking around the village for any stories or rumors and if that doesn't work we will do a sweep of the land until we find it." Kekashi reports knowing this would be the most practical way to search for him. "Ok so what are the teams?" Sakura asks. "Well since Hinata and Naruto are so well acquainted now they will be a team and you and Ino will be a team." Kekashi responds making Hinata and Naruto blush a little at the comment. They all go off in there separate ways Hinata and Naruto taking the North side of the city and Ino and Sakura took the southern half while Kekashi would go around the outskirts of the city. Naruto takes Hinata's hand in his making her blush again and leads her through the city. They stop at shops and inns trying to figure out if anyone knew anything about sasuke but nobody has anything lastly stopping at a small tourist shop. "Nope don't know anything sorry kids" the old shop keeper replies while sweeping up dust around his store. "Well have you noticed anything weird lately" Naruto asks clearly not pleased with the old mans lack of information. "Hmmmm" he mumbles scratching his chin absent-mindedly between his thumb and pointer finger. "Oh yes there were a few very loud noises and I thought I heard thunder one day but there wasn't a cloud in sight" he answers hoping this would help them. "Wait seriously that could be them old man where did you hear it coming from" Naruto loudly questions letting himself get way to eager while Hinata just stands behind him. "Naruto sure is getting worked up about this I hope he's alright" Hinata thinks to herself as she watches him further question the old shopkeeper. "Well if I'm not mistaken it came from those mountains on the east side of town over there a little over the outskirts" the old man replies giving Naruto a grin. "Alright old man thanks a bunch see yah" Naruto says as he runs out of the shop. "Thank you" Hinata utters quickly as Naruto pulls her by the hand out of the store. "So what should we do now" Naruto asks Hinata as they sit outside the inn they are supposed to meet the rest of the squad at in two hours. "Well umm we could maybe go to the park" Hinata answers remembering seeing a nice looking park a bit down the street. "Yeah that sounds awesome Hinata" Naruto says "I've got an idea wait right here" Naruto says running off into a store. "This is unreal I'm naruto's girlfriend" Hinata thinks to herself watching the clouds pass by slowly. Hinata then thinks back to when Pain had attacked and Naruto had released the Nine Tails when he thought she had died, "I wonder if it was really me getting hurt that made him turn into the nine-tails" she begins questioning herself but her train of thought is interrupted by Naruto running up to her with a wicker picnic basket in his hand and a grin on his face. "nothing beats a good picnic don't you think Hinata" Naruto chuckles his whisker lines on his cheeks stretching which Hinata found really cute. "Yeah naruto sounds like fun" she replies energetically. "ok well lets go then" Naruto says grabbing Hinata's hand and running off towards the park with her in tow. When they arrive at the park they walk to the top of a small hill with a shady tree at the top. Naruto then lays out a blanket under the tree and takes a seat on it with Hinata next to him. He then places the basket down on the blanket and takes out two sandwiches and handing Hinata one of them then takes out 2 bottles of Lemonade. Naruto begins scarfing down his sandwich barely attempting to chew while Hinata eats slowly in small bites. She laughs at Naruto but in a sincere way finding the way he ate funny when it was just the two of them. "What are you laughing at Hinata is there something on my face?" naruto asks rubbing his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "No its just you, your always so cheerful Naruto and you always make me so happy" she replies blushing a little afterwards. Naruto just smiles at the comment and thinks about how he loves being with her like this, "this just feels so natural I feel like I don't have to think about what I say or do with her". "Thanks Hinata if me being around makes you happy I'll never leave your side" Naruto says lying back onto the blanket staring up at the sky watching the clouds slowly drift by them. Naruto turns his head to look at Hinata "wow she is so beautiful, everything about her is just so… perfect from her angelic face, to her beautiful lavender eyes, to her gorgeous body" he thinks to himself watching Hinata finish her sandwich and sip some of her lemonade. "S-so Naruto" she says in a somewhat sad and shaky voice. Naruto hears the sad tone and sits up quickly "Yeah Hinata what's up?" he asks sounding concerned. "Well it's-it's just, I'm worried about what might happen with you and Sasuke, what if he doesn't want to come back and you get hurt or even killed?" she says trying hard not to cry but a tear slides down her cheek. "Hinata that won't happen" Naruto replies with a surprisingly calm and reassuring voice wiping the tear away with his thumb. "B-But how do you know that for sure" Hinata whimpers getting a bit choked up, her lip quivering. Naruto takes her in his arms and lets her cry a little into his chest. "Hinata a long time ago I made Sakura a promise, I gave her my word that I would bring back Sasuke and you know my motto right". She raises her head to look into his eyes "you never go back on your word" she says letting out a small laugh and giving him a warm smile as she hugs him tighter. "Exactly and now I'm going to make you a promise, Hinata I swear to you, I won't let Sasuke hurt you or me" he replies. He then grabs her lightly by the chin and brings her face up to his and kisses her softly on the lips causing a warm feeling to spread from her head down to her toes. With that kiss all of her uneasiness fades away "Thanks Naruto" she says as they reluctantly pull away from the kiss. "No problem Hinata" he answers chuckling to himself. "What's so funny Naruto" she asks laying her head on his shoulder. "Oh nothing it's just funny how you're so worried about me when you should be worried about yourself!" he shouts as he begins to tickle her sides quickly. "Ha ha ha N-n-n-naruto stop ha ha" she tries to blurt out between laughs as she begins rolling all around but Naruto doesn't stop though and she eventually starts rolling down the side of the hill. She grabs Naruto's shirt and he falls rolling with her both of them having fits of laughter as they tumble over each other. They eventually slow to a stop Hinata ending up on top of him, so she decides to counter and begins furiously tickling him "Ha ha ok ok you win I surrender" Naruto says holding up his hands up to show he's done. "Okay fine but you start anything like that again I won't be so merciful" she teases poking him in the chest and, laughing at the little match they'd had. She then lays her head down on his chest and feels his steady heartbeat. "Man I really love Hinata, and in a deep way not just a crush, I really care about her" Naruto thinks to himself as he gazes at the beautiful girl lying on top of him. "I Love you Naruto" Hinata says looking up into his dark blue eyes. "I love you too Hinata" he replies looking right back into her deep lavender eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever", Naruto whispers into her ear. "Yeah me too" she coos back in her sweet voice. They lay there for a while until Naruto hears light snoring coming from Hinata who has fallen asleep. He picks her up bridal style and carries her back up to the top of the hill to their blanket under the tree. He places her down on it gently and then lies down next to her and admires the rays of sunlight that shines through the tree branches onto Hinata's face until he slowly drifts off to sleep. An hour or so passes by until Hinata slowly opens her eyes as the last bits of sunlight slowly fades away with the sunset. She tries to get up but can't because of Naruto's arms are wrapped around her. "Oh god I hope we weren't out to long, we might be late for the rendezvous with the team" Hinata says to herself aloud. She grabs Naruto's shoulder and gently shakes him "Naruto wake up we have to go" she says. She notices his eyes open a smidge and a smirk go across his face. "10 more minutes" he says closing his eyes and not letting go of her. "No Naruto we have to go now" she says in a more forceful tone but he doesn't reply. "How am I going to get him up" Hinata thinks to herself worrying about them being late. All of a sudden she gets the perfect plan, she brings her face close to his and kisses him, as soon as their lips connect Naruto's eyes shoot fully open. Naruto begins kissing her more deeply but she is slowly pulling away so Naruto has to keep moving forward to continue the amazing kiss. She was almost standing at this point and she grabs his arm and pulls him with her to a standing position. "I win" she says breaking away from the kiss and laughing at him. "Huh you tricked me no fair" Naruto says fake pouting like a 5 year old. "Doesn't matter I got you up and we need to go meet up with the team" Hinata replies grabbing his hand and leading him down the hill and towards the exit of the park. "Sorry I had to wake you but were already late as it is" Hinata says leaning her head onto Naruto's shoulder as they walk towards the inn. "No its fine as long as you wake me up like that I won't ever complain" he replies kissing her softly on the forehead which causes her to blush lightly. They eventually arrive at the inn to find kekashi reading on the front steps. "Oh you guys finally made it" Kekashi says lifting his head from his book for a quick glance of them. "Yeah sorry were late" Hinata says in a regretful tone. "Well seeing how I'm the last person to lecture you on being late it's fine" he responds putting his book away and walking into the inn. "Yeah the rest of our group has arrived can I have the key to the last room" Kekashi says to the man at the front desk. 'Why of course hear you go, enjoy your stay" the man replies handing Kekashi a large metal key. "Okay Hinata here you go" Kekashi says handing her the key. "Only one" she questions a confused look on her face. Yeah we only have three rooms Two doubles and single I took the single and Sakura and Ino are rooming together so you and Naruto are sharing, is that okay" Kekashi offers in response. Hinata doesn't reply her face turns a whole new shade of red at the thought of sleeping with Naruto again and she freezes. Naruto takes it upon himself to answer "Fine by me" Naruto chimes in wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her tightly. "Great then its settled come with me were going to meet in Sakura's room and share intel " Kekashi says walking off down the tan colored hallway with circular lights running across the ceiling. Naruto and Hinata follow him with Naruto's arm still wrapped around Hinata's waist as they walk. They stop at a brown door that slides open to reveal sakura and Ino sitting at a table giggling. "Sorry were late" Hinata says walking over to the table and sitting with Naruto next to her and Kekashi at the head of the table. "Alright so far from the intelligence we've gathered we know the hideout is located in this mountain at the eastern outskirts" Kekashi says pointing to it on the map. "So how do we find it, that mountain is huge and there's only four of us" Sakura asks knowing the four of them could never find it by themselves. "That's why we won't be looking for it" Kekashi replies smiling and leaving them completely confused. "Naruto is going to find it" he finishes waiting for them to figure out his plan. "How is naruto going to find it by himself" Ino asks obviously not getting what Kekashi is planning. "Well as most of you know Naruto can make a massive amount of shadow clones which he will then scour across the mountain side until he finds the hideout" Kekashi answered. "oh so then once he finds it he will come back and tell us and we move in on it together" Hinata adds, "Yup that's the plan" Kekashi finishes up. "Sounds good to me, so when do we get started" Naruto shouts raring to go. Tomorrow morning so I suggest all of you go to bed now and get some sleep" Kekashi says rising from the table and heading for his room and waving goodnight to them. Hinata then yawns "Naruto I'm still pretty tired, are you?" she asks grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. "Yeah I am lets go to our room" Naruto replies. "Little eager to get in bed with Hinata again eh Naruto" Sakura jeers at Naruto, which Hinata and him both blush a crimson red at. "No Sakura I'm just really tired" Naruto responds in a flustered tone he then walks out the door with Hinata. They walk quietly towards the room not saying a word. When they arrive at their room Naruto opens the door for Hinata and enters afterwards. "I'm going to go change," Hinata says walking to the bathroom. "Ok I'll change too" Naruto replies throwing off his pants and shirt, he puts on black pajama pants. He then climbs into his bed and lays his head back on a pillow to stare at the ceiling. "Alright I'm done are you dressed" Hinata asks through the door to the bathroom. "Yeah hinata you can come out" Naruto answers. Hinata comes out wearing gray pajama bottoms that match her beautiful lavender eyes and a plain white t-shirt. Hinata walks over to the bed swaying her hips a little as she walks. Naruto can't help himself from staring "Hinata you uh look really good" Naruto utters, Hinata blushes and she giggles at him. "Thanks Naruto" She then jumps onto the bed but instead of lying down next to Naruto she crawls on top of him and begins fiercely kissing him, which at first he isn't expecting but he soon starts kissing back. She then surprises him by licking the bottom of his lip asking for entrance, so he opens his mouth and lets her in, their tongues begin exploring each other's mouths. Hinata lets out small moans as she continues to passionately kiss Naruto. She has one hand behind Naruto's head tangled in his hair while the other cups the side of his face. Neither of them wants it to end, but they eventually break apart to breathe. Naruto can feel Hinata's breath on his face since they're inches apart. "I love you so much Naruto" Hinata whispers into Naruto's ear, "I love you too Hinata" Naruto says back to her in a daze. Naruto then starts lightly kissing/biting down the side of her neck making Hinata gasp from pleasure and her breathing becomes heavy and sporadic. He then returns to her lips and kisses her again this time doing more work flipping them so he is on top as they kiss, Hinata moves her hands to his abs to feel them, they're toned from all the training he does but not too much. Hinata follows Naruto's lead and starts kissing down his neck and licks all the way up from the bottom of his neck to his ear sending a tingling sensation through Naruto. Naruto looks at her amazing body and is surprised, she usually wears a somewhat puffy jacket to hide her bodies curves but now that he can see them, they look absolutely perfect. After they continue for a few more minutes they stop and snuggle up together. Hinata lays Naruto's head gently on her lap and slowly pets his head. "Hinata" Naruto says in a quiet voice almost purring like a cat, his eyes shut enjoying her stroking his hair. "Yeah Naruto" she replies in a melodic voice that was heavenly to him. "Why does a girl like you love me?" he says in a whisper of sadness. "What do you mean?" she asks confused by his question. "Well you're so beautiful, amazing, smart and from a noble family, you could have anyone, and I'm just the Demon Fox kid everyone sees as a failure" he says disappointedly. "Don't say that" she says in a serious almost angry voice "I Loved you since I first met you at the academy, because you believed in me, you gave me the strength to keep fighting when I thought I couldn't, because you inspire me as the strongest most determined person I know and as far as I'm concerned the only person I'll ever love is you, because I don't care if the nine tails fox is inside you because you're more than just the nine-tailed fox, you're naruto an amazing person who will never be a failure in my eyes" she says giving him a smile and kissing him on the forehead. "Wow Hinata I never knew I meant so much to you" he says surprised by what she said. "So what about me, why do you love me" she asks still stroking his hair. "Well other than the fact that you're beautiful, amazing, strong, sexy, kind, intelligent, fun, and most of all perfect. Because like you just said you never looked at me like everybody else did, you never cared about the nine tailed fox demon inside me, you accepted me when no one else did and always showed me compassion and kindness and that's why I'll always love you" he answers raising his head and staring into her beautiful eyes. "Oh Naruto" she whispers tears welling up in her eyes, she then leans in and gives him the most passionate kiss they ever experienced, it's so full of love from what they had both said to each other. Hinata then pulls away and lays her head down on his chest and feels his arms wrap around her before falling into blissful sleep.

Chapter 3

Brilliant rays of sunlight burst through the window onto Hinata's face, she opens her eyes to stare into Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. She can hear him loudly snoring and he has a goofy looking smile that immediately brightens her day. "I know were going to have to get up soon but I really just want to stay like this forever" Hinata says to herself lightly nuzzling her face into his chest and closing her eyes again. After about 10 minutes Naruto yawns and his eyes slowly open. "Good morning my beautiful angel" he says looking at hinata's cute face cuddled into his chest " Good morning my handsome fox" she replies looking up into his eyes and giving him an Eskimo kiss before resting her head on his chest again. Usually being referred to by the demon fox name would've made him angry but with Hinata it was endearing. "We should probably get up the team's going to be waiting for us " Hinata whispers into Naruto's ear. "Aw but I don't want to, I just wanna stay like this for a little longer" he whines in a disappointed tone squeezing her tighter in his arms. "I know but we have to, were going to find Sasuke today, so lets go" she says getting off the bed and pulling him up with her by the arm. "Ok, ok I'm up, I'll go take a shower, be right back" Naruto says giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then stepping into the bathroom. Hinata hears the water start running and decides to go to Sakura and Ino's room to see if they're up. She puts on a solid black shirt and her normal grey and purple pants along with her gray jacket. She then proceeds to walk out into the hallway and goes to the other girl's room which is next to hers and knocks. The door quickly opens to reveal Sakura wearing black shorts and a pink shirt. "Morning Sakura" "Oh hey Hinata, would you like to come in" Sakura offers pulling the door all the way open. "Um yeah that would be great" Hinata replies entering the room. Sakura shuts the door and follows Hinata into the room where Ino is sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her hair. "Good morning Ino" Hinata says. "Good Morning Hinata, did you and Naruto sleep well?" Ino asks in a mischievous tone winking at her. "Yes we slept fine" Hinata says embarassed at what Ino was implying. "Are you sure because Sakura and I could swear we heard a lot of weird noise coming from your room through the walls last night" Ino says with a deviant smile on her face. "Y-y-you heard th-that last night did w-we really make that much noise" Hinata starts stuttering a large blush forming on her cheeks as she recalls the events of the previous night. "Nope, but now we know something happened" Ino shrieks a huge grin on her face. "I know it's so romantic" Sakura squeals clearly delighted. Hinata just turns an even deeper shade of red in her blush and starts twiddling her finger. "Hinata its fine" Sakura says taking a seat on her own bed and gesturing for Hinata to sit next her. "Yeah, were both just really happy for you and think it's really cute" Ino says feeling a little jealous of Hinata having a great relationship but still genuinely happy for her. "Thanks guys I'm glad you both care" Hinata replies taking a seat next to Sakura on the bed. "By the way I was wondering, could you do me a favor?" Ino asks hinata "Yeah sure what is it?" Hinata responds wondering what the request could be. "Could you find out what Kiba thinks of me I was thinking of going out with him and you are his teammate" Ino says with an embarrassed look on her face. "Sure Ill find out if he likes you but Ino I can already say I'm pretty sure he does I mean you're really good looking and strong" Hinata says "thanks Hinata I really appreciate that you're a really good friend" she replies in a thankful tone before walking over and giving Hinata a hug. At that moment a knock comes to the door. Sakura walks over and opens the door to reveal a fully dressed Naruto. "Hey Naruto, looking for Hinata" Sakura asks a smirk on her face. "Yeah and to come get you and Ino, Kekashi wants us all to meet him at the east gate of the city" Naruto replies, happy he had a reason other than looking for Hinata. "Oh ok well Hinata's in here lets all go meet Kekashi sensei" Sakura says before exiting the room followed by Ino and Hinata at the end who takes Naruto hand when she leaves. They all walk along the street that is bustling with people buying supplies and shops selling all different kinds of things. They eventually make it to the East gate and the sight of Kekashi, waiting there for once in his life not late, astonishes them all. "Hey Kekashi Sensei" Naruto yells to his teacher. "Oh there you guys are, are all of you ready" he replies "Yup" they all answer ready to finally bring their friend home. "Alright then Naruto I want you to make as many shadow clones as you can" he says starting the first part of the plan. "Right Shadow Clone Jutsu" naruto shouts forming the hand signs and building chakra in seconds there are 5000 Naruto's standing in front of them. "Oh my god" they team utters in unison amazed at the sheer size of this army of naruto's. Hinata can barely hold herself together having one Naruto around made her feel jittery and made her faint and even though she had gotten way better at not fainting 5000 of him was still a little hard to handle. "Well I wasn't exactly expecting this many but at least it will be quicker this way" Kekashi says in a surprised voice. "Don't worry Kekashi sensei we'll get the job done" the Naruto's all say in unison before all setting out across the mountains in different directions kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust settles it's just Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kekashi, and the original Naruto standing there. Once all the Naruto clones leave Hinata starts to regain her composure. "Alright guys how about some breakfast while we wait" Kekashi sensei says still reading from his book. "Yeah I'm starving" Naruto shouts, remembering he didn't have dinner the night before. "Yeah lets go" Ino chimes in after him. Naruto grabs Hinatas' hand and walks her over to a small restaurant with the rest of the group. They sit down at a table with Naruto and Hinata next to each other. "So did everyone sleep well" kekashi asks in a lethargic tone. "We did but I don't know about Naruto and Hinata" Sakura says with a grin, trying to stop herself from giggling but failing. Hinatas' face turns a dark shade of red so she buries her face into Naruto's shoulder to hide the blush. Naruto just glares at Sakura as he gets a slight blush as well but not as severe as Hinata's. "Why wouldn't they have slept well" Kekashi asks a confused look on his face. "No reason Kekashi we slept absolutely fine nothing to worry about so you guys hungry or what" Naruto stammers quickly trying to change the subject, at that moment the waitress comes with their order and Naruto is relieved that they would drop the matter. Naruto had gotten pancakes, Sakura had gotten eggs and so did Ino, Kekashi got just some toast, and Hinata got cinnamon buns which are her favorite. "Yum these are really good" Naruto murmurs through his mouth full of food. "Here Hinata try some" Naruto holds up a fork with some pancakes on it. "Ok Naruto thanks" she says shyly letting him feed it to her. "Your right that is good here try some of my cinnamon roll" Hinata says giggling while feeding him some of her food. They trade plates so they can continue to feed each other. Sakura and Ino just watch in stunned silence not even eating their own food and Kekashi is baffled by how different Naruto seems. "I guess Hinata is really rubbing off on him" Kekashi thinks to himself as he watches the couple finish their food. "Excuse us Kekashi sensei, Hinata and I are going to go sit outside by the gate here is our share of the bill" Naruto says placing money on the table and standing up to leave with Hinata. "Ok Naruto just remember to let me know if one of your clones finds the hideout" Kekashi says hoping Naruto doesn't do something stupid like rush in alone without the rest of the team. "Ok Kekashi sensei will do" He shouts back with a grin as he exits the restaurant with Hinata. As they walk Naruto wraps his arm around Hinatas waist and kisses her forehead lightly. "I love you so much" Naruto whispers into her ear, it sends a shiver through Hinata's body. Years ago Hinata could only dream of Naruto saying something like that, now that it was actually happening she finally felt complete. "I love you more" Hinata says giddily and then kisses him lightly on the tip of his nose before resting her head back on his shoulder. "No I love you more" Naruto says back "No I love you more", they continue this for a while and soon pass the gate to the city. Naruto leads them to a shady tree and sits under it with his back against the trunk. Hinata then sits next to him, her back against the tree also and rests her head on his shoulder again. They sit there quietly for a while letting a light breeze blow gently on their faces, until Naruto finally breaks the silence. "Hinata there's something we need to talk about" Naruto says in a serious voice. "Yeah sure what is it Naruto" she answers turning her head towards him, a confused look on her face. "It's about when we find the hideout" Naruto says looking her in the eyes. "No I'm not letting you go in alone were doing this as a team" she shouts at him defiantly. "No that's not it I'm fine with the team going, but when we find Sasuke I fight him alone with nobody else, and your not to interfere no matter what" Naruto says briskly. Hinata is absolutely stunned by what he's said "But Naruto I know he was your best friend and all, but that doesn't mean you have to face him alone I can help you" she utters hoping he'll reconsider. "NO!" He yells with an almost angry tone he grabs her shoulders and stares into her eyes. "This isn't going to be like the Pain incident, Sasuke is different he's even more dangerous and I won't let you get hurt again for your safety and the rest of the squads, I'm the only one who should fight him" he calms down a bit after this and hugs her tightly. "If you get hurt like last time, I don't know if I'd be able to control myself" he says in a worried tone remembering how the demon fox almost fully took over when pain almost killed her. "Naruto its ok, I trust you" she whispers squeezing him tightly. " I know you do so trust me now and help the team with the other members of Sasuke's group and leave him to me". "Ok Naruto but if I see you're in serious trouble I'm going to save you" she says giving him a light smile. "No Hinata didn't you hear me I don't want you to get hurt especially not for my sake if…." Naruto is cut off mid sentence by Hinata's lips. The kiss is gentle and full of warmth but also intense at the same time. " So what were you gonna say" Hinata says in a sly voice after pulling away from the kiss and pressing her forehead against his. "Nothing I doubt you'll listen anyway" Naruto says with a grin. "Awwwww" Sakura and Ino both squeal with delight from a tree branch above them. "What the hell where did you guys come from" Naruto shouts at them. "We followed you guys here and we heard every word" Sakura says laughing. Hinata blushes furiously at the

comment "Whatever just go away" Naruto says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why so you two can have some more fun" Ino says mischievously winking at them. "No you two are just annoying!" Naruto yells at them all flustered.


End file.
